Daitai no Hanayome
by drdair
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa minna-san! ^^**

**Maaf, padahal fic lainnya belum saya update. Tapi malah publish fic baru lagi.=.=**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin salah satu fic saya ada yang DISCONTINUED. Tapi saya akan berusaha agar hal itu tidak terjadi. :D**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daitai no Hanayome © Aira Q-ara Cleopatra**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC , Hidup ala Kost, IDE PASARAN, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Ino memandang wajah sahabatnya dengan cemas. Sakura sudah lima jam berkutik dengan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya.

"Tidak bisa, Ino! Astaga! Masih lima bab... lima bab!" jawab Sakura frustasi. Ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kedokteran yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Ino benar, Sakura. Istirahat dulu saja. Kau kan belum makan dari tadi siang." Sahut Hinata dari ruang tengah. Ia juga ikut mencemaskan sahabatnya itu. Terlalu memforsir diri juga bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi dengan bawaan Sakura yang tidak bisa tenang.

"Ku bilang tidak bisa!" teriak Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura... konsentrasi.. konsentrasi." Bisik Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat beberapa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ino dan Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Itu sudah ke 23 kalinya mereka menyuruh Sakura beristirahat. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Bahkan tak jarang Sakura malah marah-marah pada mereka berdua.

Walaupun sekarang masih jam 7 malam, tetapi materi yang harus dihafalkan Sakura sangat banyak. Besok ada ujian yang harus ia ikuti. Dan Sakura ingin ia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang baik pada mata kuliahnya.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHH! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGHIDUPKAN TELEVISI? ATAU KALAU PERLU AKAN KU HANCURKAN TELEVISI SIALAN ITU AGAR TAK MENGGANGGUKU LAGI?" raung Sakura. Ino yang berada di depannya terlonjak kaget. Ia bisa melihat kilatan putus asa di mata Sakura.

Selama Sakura belajar keras, keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Ia bahkan sering terlihat akan menangis bila melihat buku tebal yang belum dibacanya.

Hinata segera berlari ke dapur kost setelah mendengar raungan Sakura. Ia sendiri juga iba melihat Sakura yang sekarang siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Sakura, kau tenang dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, setelah tenang kau belajar lagi," Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tarik napas... Keluarkan.." Sakura mengikuti instruksi dari Hinata. "Sudah lebih tenang?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke buku tebalnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Bisik Hinata ke Ino yang masih mematung. Ia segera menyeret Ino menuju ruang tengah agar bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Sakura kasihan juga ya?" tanya Hinata pelan setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri di karpet depan televisi. Mereka masih menghidupkan televisi, meskipun yang bisa mereka nikmati hanya gambar tanpa suara.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Dia seperti orang depresi."

TOK TOK TOK

Ino secepat kilat berlari menuju pintu depan, berusaha mencegah sang tamu untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat Sakura menangis lagi.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" tanya Ino setelah membuka pintu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap dengan pandangan bosan. "Hai, Ino!" sapa Naruto cerah.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Ino.

"Ah~ begini. Boleh tidak kami nonton televisi di kost-kostanmu?" tanya Naruto polos sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Bukankah ada televisi di kostmu?" Ino balik bertanya.

Kost-kostan mereka memang bersebelahan. Jadi tidak aneh jika Ino kenal dekat dengan penghuni kost putra, yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori dan Gaara.

Naruto menghela napas. "Televisi di tempat kami ajaib. Ditendang dulu baru nyala. Lagipula yang kelihatan cuma bagian atasnya. Kan ngga seru kalau nonton sambil nendang televisi." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola. Si Sasori dan Gaara malah sudah nonton di rumah teman mereka. Jadi tinggal kita berdua. Boleh ya?" bujuk Naruto.

Ino berpikir sejenak. Kasihan juga Naruto yang tidak bisa nonton televisi. Tapi disisi lain Sakura juga sedang belajar, dan bisa-bisa dia ngamuk kalau mendengar suara Naruto.

"Tidak nonton televisi juga tidak apa-apa 'kan, dobe?" celatuk Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik. "Diam kau, Teme. Lagian kau juga tak mau membelikan televisi untuk kita 'kan? Hartamu kan banyak!" protes Naruto.

"Ssssttttt. Jangan berisik! Baiklah, kalian boleh nonton televisi di sini. Asalkan kalian tidak berisik. Mengerti?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Ino!" Dia segera melenggang pergi menuju ruang tengah.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah. Dia hanya melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sangat antusias menonton televisi. Sedangkan biasanya penghuni tetap televisi adalah Sakura.

Ino menyipitkan mata. "Dia di dapur. Tapi jangan coba-coba ganggu dia. Dia sedang sangat sentisif." Ino memperingatkan Sasuke pelan. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya bersama Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya agak jauh dari ruang tengah, seakan tak mempedulikan nasihat Ino.

**.:.:.**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Mencari sosok pink yang tak asing baginya. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ia bisa melihat seorang berambut pink yang duduk menyendiri di bangku dekat kulkas.

Segera ia menghampiri sosok itu. "Hei, Sak!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura berjengit sedikit, tapi kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Konsentrasi...konsentrasi..." bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura yang mengenaskan. Rambut pink yang awut-awutan dan tangan kecil yang sedikit gemetar.

"Sak, kemarin ibuku bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Mulutnya masih komat kamit tak jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hei, kau sudah lama belajar kan? Berhentilah sebentar."

"Diam kau. Masih kurang dua bab. Dan kau menyuruhku berhenti?" desis Sakura tajam. Pandangan matanya bahkan tak beralih dari buku sedikitpun.

"Tapi keadaanmu terlihat menyeramkan, Saku. Belajar seperti itu juga tak baik." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan cemas. Siapa yang tak cemas melihat Sakura yang sekarang bisa pingsan kapan saja?

"Anggap dia tak ada. Anggap dia tak ada." Bisik Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Sakura dari dulu memang sangat keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya.

"Sakura, tatap mataku." Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura agar menghadapnya. Tapi Sakura melawan, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengannya.

Sakura mendelik. "Jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku sedang belajar kan?"

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Sakura. Mencegah gadis itu berpaling darinya. Kini mata onyx dan emerald saling menatap dalam diam.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"APA?" bentak Sakura dongkol, masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengganggu waktu belajarnya.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" ulang Sasuke. "Setelah melihatku?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kau malah mengganggu belajarku, Sasuke."

Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dan kini ia kembali berkutik dengan buku kedokteran super tebal, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang diberikan padanya.

"Sakura!" suara Sasuke mengeras. "Istirahatlah sebentar, walaupun hanya 5 menit." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Tak usah mencemaskanku, Sasuke. Kau nonton televisi saja sana." Ujar Sakura seadanya. Matanya masih membaca setiap baris kalimat yang tertera di buku yang dibacanya. Niatnya yang berusaha mengusir Sasuke, malah membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal.

Sasuke mencibir. "Bagaimana aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau bisa pingsan kapan saja dengan keadaanmu ini."

"Kalau aku pingsan, setidaknya aku kan masih di kost-kostan. Ada Ino dan Hinata yang menolongku. Pokoknya aku akan belajar sampai titik darah penghabisan," ujar Sakura mantap. "Kau pergi saja sana! Jangan ganggu aku." Usir Sakura dengan nada memerintah. Ia tak mau waktunya terbuang sia-sia demi melayani Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sasuke memberikan seringai mengejek. "Pemikiranmu memang unik, Sakura."

SRAT

Sasuke merebut buku yang sedang dibaca Sakura dengan paksa. Seringai kemenangan terlukis di bibirnya.

Sakura segera memberikan deathglare. "Kembalikan buku itu, Sasuke." desis Sakura.

Seakan tak menghiraukan deathglare dari Sakura, Sasuke membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu dengan santainya.

"Sasuke! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku akan kembalikan buku ini kalau kau mau beristirahat." jawab Sasuke seenaknya. Pandangan matanya tak beralih dari buku.

"Sas, aku harus belajar. Tolong kembalikan." bujuk Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar dipaksakan. "Kumohon..."

Mau tak mau Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap Sakura yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia iba juga melihatnya. Pandangan Sasuke melembut. "Kau istirahat saja. Nanti akan kubacakan materinya."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah mulai lelah belajar. Apalagi sekarang matanya mulai berat. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku juga lelah," ujar Sakura pelan. Kemudian ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke. "Aku pinjam bahumu sebentar." kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ya, silakan gunakan bahuku sesukamu," ia mulai membuka buku yang tadinya dibaca Sakura. "Kau sudah baca sampai mana?"

"Halaman 498, baris ke dua." jawab Sakura, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian ia mencari halaman yang dimaksud Sakura. "Baiklah, dengar baik-baik," Sasuke mulai membaca. "Serangan jantung atau myocardial infarction adalah suatu kondisi ketika kerusakan dialami oleh bagian otot jantung akibat mendadak sangat berkurangnya pasokan darah ke bagian otot jantung. Berkurangnya pasokan darah ke jantung secara tiba-tiba dapat terjadi ketika salah satu nadi koroner terblokade selama beberapa saat, entah akibat spasme atau akibat penggumpalan darah," Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Nah Sakura, apa yang dimaksud dengan serangan jantung?"

"..."

Menyadari Sakura tetap diam, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Sakura yang sekarang bersandar di bahunya. "Astaga, ternyata tertidur. Kau memang benar-benar lelah ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Biarkan saja Sakura tidur di sini sampai pulas, baru ia pindahkan ke kamar, batinnya. Sasuke terus membaca seluruh buku itu dalam diam. Sesekali ia membetulkan posisi Sakura yang akan terjatuh.

'Sudah jam 9 malam, Sakura mungkin sudah pulas.' batin Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Ia menutup buku yang sudah dilahapnya tadi dan meletakkannya di bangku. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi dapur, membawa Sakura menuju kamar kost-nya.

Sasuke memang sudah sering berkunjung ke kost Sakura. Jadi tak heran kalau ia tahu seluk beluk tempat dan barang yang ada di kost ini.

Dan untung kamar Sakura terletak jauh dari ruang tengah, sehingga ia tak perlu mendengar suara lengkingan Naruto yang melebihi lengkingan kambing terjempit.

Bruk

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di tempat tidur yang cukup nyaman. Ia sudah berada di kamar Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh nuansa pink.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah polos Sakura yang tertidur. Rambut pinknya tergerai berantakan, tapi tak mengurangi kecantikan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Sakura. "Ku salurkan materi yang sudah kubaca kepadamu," Sasuke tersenyum. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

**.:.:.**

"Aku terlambat. Gawat aku terlambat!" kalimat tersebut selalu keluar dari bibir Sakura sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kini ia sedang memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah dirasa lengkap, Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu depan. "INO! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBANGUNKANKU! AKU CINTA KAU!" Sakura berteriak dari halaman depan. Sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, heran dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

Sakura berniat berlari menuju halte bis yang letaknya agak jauh dari kost-kostan, tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan motor sport.

"HEY, SASUKEE!" panggil Sakura. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan ada tumpangan gratis. Kau mau ke kampus 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tumpangan gratis katanya?

"Hn. Kau juga 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Ya! Kalau begitu aku ikut ya? Aku hampir terlambat, padahal hari ini ada ujian." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Kemudian ia menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm kepada Sakura. "Ayo cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura segera memakai helm yang diberikan Sasuke dan menaiki motor dengan terburu-buru. "Ayo berangkat!" seru Sakura kelewat bersemangat.

Sasuke menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan penuh. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura meletakkan tasnya di antara Sasuke dan dirinya, mencegah tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke berpikiran mesum.

"HEI, SAKURAA!" panggil Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"APA?" Sakura balas berteriak.

"IBUKU BILANG APA WAKTU ITU?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "TIDAK ADA YANG PENTING!"

"APA DIA MENJELEK-JELEKKAN AKU?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!"

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap dalam perjalanan, sebelum Sakura menyadari ada yang aneh. Ia merasa kakinya terasa dingin. Dan begitu ia melihat ke bawah, matanya membelalak lebar.

"SASUKEEE!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Hn?"

"GAWAT! AKU LUPA PAKAI SEPATU!" Sakura semakin panik. Ia mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke.

"APAA? KENAPA BISA?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "AKU TADI TERBURU-BURU! BAGAIMANA INI?"

Sasuke segera menepikan motornya di taman terdekat.

"Kau duduk dulu." Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi taman.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung, tapi toh ia menurut juga. "Kenapa harus du—" kalimatnya terpotong setelah melihat Sasuke berjongkok di depannya.

Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya sendiri, kemudian ia mulai memakaikannya pada kaki Sakura yang hanya terbungkus sandal.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura takut-takut.

"Kau memang merepotkan." ujar Sasuke yang masih berkutik memakaikan sepatunya di kaki Sakura.

"Dari dulu 'kan kau tahu kalau aku merepotkan." kata Sakura kesal. Tapi dalam hatinya mulai merasa nyaman ketika tangan kekar dan hangat milik Sasuke menyentuh kulit kakinya.

Sasuke berdiri. "Sudah. Ayo berangkat lagi." ajak Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memakai sandal milik Sakura. Untung saja sandalnya tidak seperti sandal perempuan. Bayangkan, mau ditaruh mana wajah Uchiha jika ia terlihat memakai sandal perempuan?

Sakura berdiri juga. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju motor yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

**.:.:.**

"Sudah sampai." kata Sasuke begitu tiba di depan kampus.

Sakura segera turun dari motor, dia memberikan senyum cerah kepada Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas tumpangan dan pinjaman sepatunya."

Sasuke memencet hidung Sakura. "Jangan diulangi lagi."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke dari hidungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke—"

"Sasukeee! Sakuraa!" kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan yang tak asing. Serentak mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan tak mempercayai penglihatannya kali ini. "Kenapa Kaa-san di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

**TBC~**

**Saya merasa fic ini ancuurrrr****, abal, gaje banget! #gigit kaki.**

**Saya juga gak terlalu mengerti tentang peraturan kuliah-kuliahan dan kost-kostan, jadi mungkin ada yang aneh. (-.-)**

**Apakah fic abal ini layak disebut fic? **

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**Mind to Review?**

**~Satu review dari anda memberi satu juta harapan bagi saya~**


	2. AN

Sumpeh gue sebenernya ga mau nulis AN ini. Tapi gue punya pengumuman penting, gue putusin ga akan nglanjutin semua fic yang gue buat. Singkatnya, gue keluar dari dunia perfanfictionan (kali ini beneran). Oke, gue minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran kalau gue ga bertanggungjawab, gue minta maaaafff bangeett~

Gue ga bisa nerusin fic ini dan fic yang lainnya lagi. Selain masalah waktu luang gue yang bener-bener terbatas (sumpeh ga bo'ong), gue juga ga bisa terlalu lama ngaret update fic. Rasanya itu kaya dikejar-kejar utang kemanapun gue pergi #halah. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pasti tiba-tiba kepikiran "Aduh, ide buat chapter selanjutnya gimana ya?". Gue yakin pasti author yang lainnya juga begicuu :3

Mungkin dulu waktu luang gue masih banyak, tapi sekarang gue bener-bener hampir ga ada waktu luang (kecuali tidur). Gue sekolah pulang maghrib, kadang bahkan nyampe malem, hari minggu pun gue ga libur. Buka facebook & twitter pun gue ga sempet, tapi kalo sms masih sempet gue bales wkwk

Oke, gue ga mau curcol panjang-panjang, nanti kesan 'cool'nya ilang #loh. Gue cuma berharap kalian udah rada-rada lupa sama fic ini, jadi ga terlalu kecewa karena discontinued.

Sebelumnya, gue mau berterimakasih sama kak rie (Rievectha Herbst), kak rei (Andromeda no Rei), kak nand, kak sari, dll. Makasih banget loh jeng, kalian bener-bener sahabat yang baik, eikee seneng bangeett T_T

Dan yang ga kalah penting, makasi buat **reviewer**, **silent reader dan semuanya yang udah ngebantu gue disini**. Muaaacchh :* #cipok semuanya

Dadaaahhh~ salam perpisahan dari **airandair. **I will miss you, guys~~ :******


End file.
